The present disclosure relates to the automated creation of training questions for training language processing systems, and more specifically, to the generation of training questions from a database of previous search queries.
The training of computer-implemented question-answering systems benefit from the availability of large repositories of training questions. Generating training datasets is cumbersome and time consuming.